


Coterminous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [852]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different look at Gibbs' team.





	Coterminous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/31/2001 for the word [coterminous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/31/coterminous).
> 
> coterminous  
> Having the same or coincident boundaries.  
> Having the same scope, range of meaning,duration.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #499 Competition.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Coterminous

Gibbs’ team had always been a weird contradiction. Once someone joined the team, they couldn't leave it fast enough. Yet, the team had the highest solve rate of any NCIS team. 

It always felt like a competition with the FLETC graduates. Even if they didn't last everyone wanted on Gibbs’ team. Sometimes Gibbs wondered if there was some rite of passage involved in joining his team.

It was rare that someone lasted on his team and usually it only happened if he hand picked them. He had coterminous expectations of everyone on his team regardless of whether he picked them or not, but the truth was those he didn't pick usually couldn't handle his expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
